¡Rodeados por el enemigo!
by DickSlap
Summary: Skipper y su equipo comienzan a ser vigilados por misteriosos ojos. No saben que detrás de esto se esconden los planes de venganza de sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Dreamworks y Nickelodeon, creo, pero no a mí.**

**Chapter 1**

En el medio de unos arbustos, detrás de frondosos árboles en Central Park, más que la luz de la luna iluminaba el sitio. La luz de una linterna. Y en el sitio, estaban cuatro pingüinos. Uno recostado sobre su vientre en el húmedo césped, había una sábana sobre su espalda y sus amigos lo rodeaban, apuntándolo con sus linternas.

Este pingüino, alto e inteligente, pero también herido, era Kowalski. Quien acababa de ser disparado y ahora Skipper y Rico le realizaban una cirugía de emergencia donde la bala había penetrado. ¿Y cuál era el lugar? Su trasero: justamente en su glúteo derecho.

Todo había pasado hace sólo unos minutos. Skipper y su equipo habían salido la noche anterior para un reconocimiento del área, pero habían tenido que extenderlo a causa de actividad sospechosa que el capitán había percibido en el área. No obstante, el misterioso acechador que Skipper creía haber visto no se mostró en toda esa noche ni tampoco al día siguiente ni la noche que aun transcurría. Pero el líder no estaba cerca de rendirse, y siguió patrullando el área con su equipo.

Cuando todo parecía que seguiría sin novedad y que el hostil no daría señal de vida, -si es que en verdad estaba por allí como el paranoico pingüino insistía- un sonido en los arbustos los alarmó. Aunque demasiado tarde. Una figura se escurrió en la oscuridad y antes de que Skipper pudiera darle seguimiento, Kowalski se desplomó con un chillido de dolor. No tuvo más opción que posponer la captura del atacante y, en su lugar, ir a auxiliar a su compañero caído.

Skipper se había preocupado, tanto como Rico y Cabo. Creyó que la bala le había dado en la espalda y que no volvería a caminar, pero afortunadamente sólo había alcanzado el trasero del intelectual. Cuando el capitán le dijo esto a su segundo al mando, el sólo contestó de mal humor:

-Habría sido menos humillante ser disparado en la espalda.

Así era como habían llegado a esta situación: donde Skipper y Rico, como amateurs doctores, intentaban remover la bala del trasero de Kowalski. Sin ningún tipo de anestesia, pues el experto en armas no tenía nada en su barriga. Sólo un par de bisturís, unas pinzas y una botella de alcohol. Y Cabo hacía lo posible por ayudar a Kowalski a través de esto.

-Hmm, creo que allí está, -murmuró Skipper, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor con la tenue luz dentro de la incisión que habían practicado en el glúteo de su compañero. Le dio un codazo a Rico, para que viera donde él estaba viendo.- ¿Tú qué dices, Rico?

Rico forzó la vista para ver también, pero no muy seguro, asintió con una serie de gruñidos.

-Perfecto. Entonces saquemos a esa bebé de allí.

Adentró un poco más las pinzas hasta que tuvo sujeto firmemente el casquillo, tomó un largo suspiro entonces.

-Voy a sacarla ahora, Kowalski, -le advirtió antes de hacerlo.- Esto probablemente dolerá un poco.

Luego, tiró con las pinzas del casquillo, rápidamente, pero trayendo una gran cantidad de dolor al pingüino científico.

-¡Ooouh! ¡Trapo, trapo, trapo!

Cabo se movió lo más rápido que pudo y acercó un trapo al pico de Kowalski. El intelectual mordió con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando su grito de dolor en la tela.

-¡Rrrrrgh!

-¡Aaagh! ¡Kowalski, ese NO es el trapo! –lloró Cabo. Kowalski se detuvo, viendo que entre su boca en realidad tenía la aleta de Cabo.

-Perdón, -gimió, escupiendo el ala y esta vez mordiendo lo correcto.

Skipper ya tenía la bala afuera y la había dejado a un lado sobre un pañuelo. Era evidencia, y la examinaría más tarde. Ahora en lo que se enfocó fue en cerrar la herida del científico con hilo y aguja que Rico le proporcionó.

Cabo arriesgó una mirada por encima de la sábana en la espalda de Kowalski para ver cómo iba Skipper con su trabajo. El líder se movía con rapidez, realizando puntadas sin dudar.

-Está bien, Kowalski. Casi está listo, -le animó con dulzura mientras le ofrecía su aleta para que apretara en lo que terminaba el dolor de la cirugía. Skipper le aplicó otra porción de alcohol y le puso esparadrapo para sujetar la gasa a la fea herida. Terminado, envolvió un vendaje y nuevamente puso esparadrapo. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

-Pues bien, eso es todo, -anunció el capitán en un suspiro. Se puso de pie junto a Rico y este último comenzó a tragar todo lo que habían necesitado de nuevo.

Skipper aun no se sentía a salvo. El ataque a Kowalski sólo había confirmado sus sospechas, ahora debía estar más alerta que antes. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dirigiendo miradas cautelosas a la oscuridad aparentemente inocente y vacía.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que no podían seguir con la vigilancia debido al estado de Kowalski. Su hombre necesitaba volver al zoológico y descansar para recuperarse de la herida. Por tanto, ordenó la retirada.

-Nos vamos, chicos. Muévanse con precaución, -les ordenó con sigilo. Rico y Cabo asintieron y se inclinaron junto a Kowalski.

-Esperen, ¿no tienen algo para marcar este lugar? –les preguntó el genio antes de que lo alzaran.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Cabo extrañado.

-Para recordar donde dejé mi dignidad y pasar por ella más tarde, -contestó con pena, gruñendo al incorporarse por el dolor de su glúteo herido.

Skipper rodó los ojos. Mientras Cabo y Rico ayudaban a Kowalski a levantar y le dejaban que colocara sus aletas sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara y caminara en medio de los dos.

El trío se alejó lentamente en dirección al zoológico, pero Skipper permaneció inmóvil en el lugar. Rodeado por la oscuridad, los arbustos y los árboles que habían presenciado todo lo que había ocurrido. Algo lo observaba. Estaba siendo vigilado. Podía sentir ojos quemando su nuca.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue detrás de sus compañeros de equipo. Cuidando cada paso que daba y cuidándose de las sombras que, con toda seguridad, estaban acechando en la noche.

**Entonces, ¿qué creen? ¿Quiénes son esos misteriosos personajes que acechan a los pingüinos y le dispararon a Kowalski? Me costó decidir a quien debían dispararle, primero pensé en Cabo, pero luego pensé que Kowalski sería más gracioso en esta situación.**

**Me recordó al capítulo: "Callejeros", donde Max les dice a los pingüinos que se pongan en 4 patas y Kowalski entonces dice: "recuerdenme pasar por aquí para recoger mi dignidad", o algo así.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, continuaré con la historia. Por favor, dejen review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Dreamworks y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 2**

Dos días pasaron desde entonces.

No habían vuelto a saber nada del misterioso atacante y Skipper no había dado nuevas órdenes de salir en su búsqueda, al menos todavía no.

-¿Cómo está la herida, soldado? –preguntó Skipper a su segundo al mando.

Kowalski, acostado en su litera sobre su vientre, miró por encima para alcanzar a ver la gasa en la herida e hizo una mueca pero se volteó y en un suspiro contestó:

-No creo que vuelva a sentarme apropiadamente, pero no es tan malo como se ve. Está bien.

Skipper sólo le dio un asentimiento y se reunió con el resto de su equipo en la mesa para analizar el mapa de Central Park. Se sentía mal porque su teniente no podía sentarse desde que recibió esa bala y por tanto la única posición que podía tomar era recostado sobre su vientre. Sabía que debía sentarle mal al científico no poder pasar tiempo en su laboratorio y estar limitado a la cama.

-Okay, ¿qué tenemos, muchachos? –Inquirió Skipper, viendo con insistencia el mapa mientras bebía su café. Había zonas del parque marcadas con rojo donde había habido actividad sospechosa.- Cabo, análisis.

-Oh, eehm… Claro, esto… -Se frotó la nuca torpemente, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al verdadero intelectual del grupo en busca de consejo, pero éste estaba con la mirada puesta en el televisor que habían movido delante de las literas justamente para que él pudiera entretenerse con algo.- De acuerdo al, al mapa… la primera señal del enemigo se dio el martes pasado, fue usted el primero en darse cuenta, señor.

Skipper asintió, sin apartar la vista del mapa.

-Y… uuh… La segunda señal se dio el miércoles en la noche, detectamos movimiento en los arbustos y segundos después, le dispararon a Kowalski, por… por esta zona, señor.

El líder sopesó lo que había dicho Cabo, dejando que el silencio se extendiera en el cuartel.

-¿Lo, lo hice bien, señor? –preguntó Cabo, inseguro. Skipper levantó la vista para ver a su cadete.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro, -contestó Skipper, su vista sin separarse nunca del mapa- sólo te faltó mencionar las horas. ¿Kowalski?

-Primera señal: Martes, 2150 horas, segunda señal: Miércoles, 2237 horas, -respondió inmediatamente el aludido desde su litera.

Nuevamente el líder asintió. No tenían pistas. Lo único que se le ocurría era volver a la escena del crimen y esperar que el enemigo volviera a aparecerse allí. Ya tendrían algo más con que trabajar cuando Kowalski estuviera de vuelta a las andadas, en otras palabras: su laboratorio, y examinara la evidencia dejada tan bondadosamente en el trasero del teniente por el enemigo.

La bala aun seguía intacta en una bolsa de plástico, guardada. Esperando que las expertas alas del teniente la inspeccionasen.

-De acuerdo, muchachos, quiero reconocimiento completo del área. Empezaremos en…

"BROOOM!"

-¡AAAAH!

Un sonido de derrumbe, un grito aterrado. Las 4 cabezas de los pingüinos se giraron y clavaron los ojos en la escotilla de su cuartel por donde se colaba la serie de ruidos hasta que cayó el silencio.

Skipper les dio un asentimiento a Rico y Cabo. Ellos lo imitaron y salieron corriendo del cuartel hacia la fuente de aquellos impactantes sonidos que habían escuchado. Skipper se deslizó hacia la escalera y antes de subir, miró a Kowalski.

-¿Estarás bien aquí por tu cuenta? –le preguntó.

Kowalski simplemente le hizo un saludo militar y le indicó que se fuera.

El capitán no perdió más tiempo y salió por la escotilla detrás de sus hombres.

**Un capítulo corto, lo sé. Trataré de hacer el próximo más largo; ¿qué será la causa de ese ruido que escucharon los pingüinos? Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Dreamworks y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 3**

Los pingüinos (menos uno) se deslizaron con velocidad, siguiendo el sonido del grito hasta su origen, una vez se hubo desvanecido, ellos ya habían llegado al lugar sólo para encontrarse con una escena que no esperaban.

Contrario de lo que la paranoica, demente e inocente mente de cada uno había imaginado, lo único que vieron fue un trono destrozado en la plataforma del hábitat de los lémures, y a un rey lémur: Julien sobre los pedazos.

Cuando el lémur vio que los pingüinos habían llegado, así como otros animales curiosos por lo que habían escuchado, exclamó solemnemente:

-¡Mi trono real! ¡Sólo se cayó en pedazos mientras descansaba mi bote! ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de semejante atrocidad?

Fue entonces, luego de decir lo último, que entrecerró los ojos y vio a todos los que estaban alrededor con sospecha.

-Santa madre pingüina, cola anillada, -resopló Skipper, parado sobre uno de los muros que rodeaba el hábitat de los lémures y entre sus dos hombres. Sus aletas estaban a los lados de su cadera y miraba al cielo con molestia.- Podrías haber gritado menos como si estuvieras siendo desmembrado con lentitud.

-Pensamos que una tragedia había ocurrido, -explicó Cabo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Necesitan algo más trágico que esto? –los cuestionó Julien, poniéndose de pie indignado mientras con una airosa pata apuntaba a los restos de su trono.- ¡Tienen que encontrar al culpable de esto!

Skipper y su desbaratado equipo saltaron en el aire, dando vueltas ágilmente y aterrizaron sobre la plataforma junto al escandaloso lémur.

-Cabo, análisis, -ladró Skipper al novato, apuntando al trono deshecho en el hormigón. El aludido hizo una mueca, de nuevo incómodo al tener que tomar el lugar de Kowalski mientras él no estaba aquí.

Pero hizo lo mejor y, componiendo una expresión pensativa, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de los trozos de madera que antes formaban un trono, se inclinó sobre ellos y los tocó, aparentando, como Skipper le había ordenado, estar analizando algo. Aunque en realidad estaba pensando en que haría Kowalski y que diría a continuación.

Se volvió a poner en pie, aun sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Pero enarcó una ceja como había visto tantas veces hacer a Kowalski cuando Skipper le pedía un análisis.

-Diría que… sólo se desarmo debido a su antigüedad, -aventuró Cabo, tratando de verse serio y profesional. El hecho de que hubiera tantos residentes del zoológico presentes lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

-No puede ser, -intervino Maurice.- Sólo tiene una semana. El rey Julien nos hizo construirle otro porque el anterior lo hacía verse gordo.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el autoproclamado rey, mientras Maurice rodaba los ojos detrás de éste.

-¡Un rey debe preocuparse por eso! –se escudó él, apuntando a su delgada figura.

-Alguien intentó sabotear a cola anillada, -anunció Skipper.- Hay tantos sospechosos que es difícil empezar por uno.

-Allí es donde te equivocas, pingüino tonto, -interrumpió el malcriado lémur de cola anillada que tanto desquiciaba al líder de la unidad militar de pingüinos.- ¿Por qué alguien intentaría sabotearme a mí? El rey es amado por todos.

Una ola de murmullos se extendió entre los animales, acompañado de risas mal disfrazadas que lograron molestar a Julien, pues se cruzó de brazos mientras Skipper le sonreía con suficiencia. Contando éste como un round a su favor.

Aprovechando que el lémur estaba callado por ahora, se volvió para encarar a la multitud de animales que se había reunido: Roger, Roy, Bada, Bing, Joey y los camaleones.

-No hay nada que ver aquí, vuelvan a sus hábitats, -les ordenó demandantemente. Otra ola de murmullos recorrió a los animales, quienes dieron media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse.

Skipper estaba por dar nuevas órdenes a su equipo, cuando otro grito alcanzó sus oídos y lo congeló a él, junto a sus muchachos y a los habitantes del zoológico que estaban por irse, e inmediatamente echaron a correr tras escuchar el nuevo escándalo formándose.

El pingüino líder vio imponente a los animales alejándose. Sabía que él también debía ir.

-¡Que noche más agitada! –se quejó, saltando de nuevo hacia la pared alrededor del hábitat en el que estaba.- ¡Movámonos, muchachos! Hay civiles en riesgo.

-¡Hey, antes tienen que arreglar mi trono! –gritó el rey Julien, logrando interceptarlos antes de que se fueran. Estaba dispuesto a seguirlos si se iban sin cumplir lo que quería. Y Skipper sabía esto, así que dio una nueva orden antes de partir.

-Ocúpate, Rico, -suspiró sin muchos ánimos. Rico asintió y volvió a la plataforma para empezar a trabajar con la madera del trono y reconstruirlo. Julien lo miraba con impaciencia, golpeando su pie contra el hormigón.

-¿Puedo ser tu trono? –preguntó dulcemente Mort, mirando arriba hacia su rey. Éste le dio una dura mirada, pero sin mediar más palabra tomó asiento sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo el lémur más feliz.

-Esto se siente horrible, -gruñó Julien. Vio que Maurice estaba parado a un lago de él sin hacer nada. Decidió cambiar eso y chasqueó los dedos, cuando obtuvo su atención, apuntó hacia un lugar delante de él y levantó los pies.

Maurice sólo suspiró y se puso en cuatro patas debajo de los pies de su rey, que ahora los posó sobre su espalda. Y así, sentado en su improvisado trono, esperó que su trono real estuviera listo.

Skipper y Cabo habían alcanzado al resto de los animales y habían llegado a otro hábitat: el del elefante, Burt. Cuando llegaron, todos se reían ruidosamente mientras Burt estaba agazapado y temblando en un rincón de su hábitat.

Ambos pingüinos saltaron dentro y se pararon frente al paquidermo con expresiones confundidas, pues no podían ver nada que ocasionara tal horror que mostraba su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, grandote? –preguntó Skipper, haciéndose escuchar por encima de las risas burlonas.

-¡No es gracioso! –exclamó Burt, sin demasiado valor pues estaba aterrado. Sus quejas no silenciaron las risas y él sólo contestó a la pregunta anterior apuntando algo detrás de los pingüinos con su trompa.

Los soldados tuvieron que esforzarse para ver qué era lo que apuntaba, y acercarse más. Finalmente sus miradas captaron la imagen de un ratón, gris y diminuto que no representaba ninguna amenaza.

-Debí suponer que sólo esto asustaría a ese grandulón, -le susurró Skipper a Cabo. En ese momento, Rico llegó para unírseles y al ver al ratoncito por el que Burt temblaba, él también quiso romper en carcajadas.

-Rico, escolta a nuestro pequeño amigo a la salida, -le pidió Skipper al experto en armas. El pingüino de la cicatriz hizo un saludo militar y levantó al ratón por su rosada cola para llevárselo lejos del elefante.

-Ese ratón no te molestará más, -le aseguró el capitán a Burt, que suspiró con alivio y se limpió unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

-Muchas gracias, -sonrió el gran animal. Las risas para entonces ya habían muerto y ahora todos se retiraban a sus hábitats sin necesidad de que nadie se los pidiera.

Skipper soltó un suspiro cansado y dirigió una mirada a Cabo, que sólo le sonrió con empatía. Y ambos salieron de ese hábitat.

Minutos más tarde, se habían vuelto a reunir con su camarada: Rico, y caminaban de vuelta al cuartel. Algo agitados por los inesperados sucesos de esa noche, pero también tranquilos porque no habían resultado ser nada serio. El desarmamiento del trono del rey lémur seguro sólo había sido una broma de uno de los habitantes del zoo, y el ratón que se había colado al hábitat de Burt podía ser fácil y perfectamente explicado por alguna madriguera en el zoológico en la que el pequeño animal se estuviera escondiendo.

Al pasar por el hábitat de la nutria, una figura se asomó torpemente por una de las paredes. Iluminada por la luz de la luna, los tres pingüinos notaron que se trataba de Marlene y se detuvieron en su camino. La nutria se frotaba un ojo. Al parecer a ella, como a muchos otros, la conmoción la había despertado, aunque a ella debió tomarle un poco más de tiempo debido a sus ronquidos que la ensordecían y por eso hasta ahora se levantaban.

-Hey, chicos, -los saludó Marlene con un bostezo.- ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido de hace un rato? ¿Pasó algo?

-Oh, no es nada de que preocuparse, Marlene. Puedes volver a dormir, -contestó Cabo amablemente. Marlene le sonrió, pero no siguió su consejo y en cambio saltó del muro para unírseles.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? –volvió a preguntar, sus párpados aun ligeramente cerrados por el cansancio.

-El trono de la peste real se desarmó y pegó un grito parecido al de una colegiala siendo atacada por un psicópata en una película de terror de los años 90's, -respondió Skipper con voz neutral.

-Vaya descripción. ¿Eso fue todo?

-Bueno, justo después de eso, Burt vio un ratón y eso lo asustó, -agregó Cabo.

-Menos mal que tenemos verdaderos hombres aquí, -comentó la chica cruzando los brazos. Skipper y sus dos soldados no pudieron evitar sonreír con humor.

Viendo que aún no era muy tarde, los chicos decidieron pasar otro rato fuera paseando con Marlene, ésta había aceptado pues no creía ser capaz de conciliar el sueño ahora.

Recorrieron varias veces los pasillos del zoológico, pasando al lado de los tranquilos hábitats y escuchando los ruidos de una típica noche en Nueva York: tráfico, coches, cláxones, voces de personas apresuradas incluso a altas horas.

-¡Corn dog! –exclamó Rico de pronto, saltando dentro de un bote de basura y extrayendo de él una banderilla con un mordisco. Volviendo al lado de sus amigos, comenzó a comerse su corn dog alegremente y sin reservas. Éstos lo observaron con desagrado.

-Rico, ¿tienes que meterte en el pico toda la comida sin terminar que la gente deja en los basureros? –lo reprendió Cabo con un tono severo.

-Eck, -gruñó Rico sin importarle el regaño de su compañero, él estaba más interesado en la banderilla dentro de su pico.

-En serio podría comerme uno de esos ahora mismo… que no sea sacado de la basura, -comentó Marlene. Rico le extendió su banderilla para ofrecerle un mordisco pero ella lo rechazó educadamente. Él dejó caer sus hombros y continuó comiendo sin decoro.

-A estas horas de la noche no quedan más que palomitas en el almacén, si quieres podemos conseguirte un corn dog mañana en cuanto abra el zoológico, -dijo Cabo. Marlene le sonrió simpáticamente y siguieron caminando por donde los pasillos los guiaban.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kowalski? ¿No debería estar aquí hablando de alguna cosa científica, usando palabras ininteligibles? –preguntó Marlene, repentinamente llena de curiosidad.

Había notado que Kowalski no estaba alrededor por alguna razón, pero pensó que tal vez estaba reconstruyendo el trono del rey Julien, u ocupándose del ratón que asustó a Burt, o tal vez en su laboratorio. Y que pronto se reuniría con los otros pingüinos ya que ellos siempre estaban juntos.

Ante su pregunta, Skipper y Cabo intercambiaron serias miradas, comunicándose por medio de éstas, y Skipper dejaba en claro con la suya que no quería indiscreciones.

-Él… se quedó en su laboratorio… terminando un invento, -contestó Cabo, viéndose menos convincente de lo que quería.- Sí, un invento nuevo e inteligente que será… fabuloso.

Skipper asintió, contento con la coartada.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué invento es ese? –preguntó Marlene, sospechando. Dieron vuelta en una esquina.

-Ah, el clifano, clifanometro… XHP… 3000… -balbuceó Cabo, inventando palabras. No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Marlene, quien ya había descubierto que le estaban mintiendo. Skipper, por su parte, se golpeó la frente con una aleta.

-No soy estúpida, chicos, -dejó en claro Marlene, ligeramente molesta.- Sé que clifanometro no es una palabra real, y además, ¿desde cuándo Skipper lo deja quedarse en su laboratorio mientras están en medio de una misión?

-No sabes lo que ese clifanometro hace, Marlene, -argumentó Skipper con un tono confidente, la nutria no podía absolutamente ver las mentiras a través de él, pero la inseguridad de Cabo de antes ya le había dicho que ocurría algo raro.

-En serio, chicos, ¿dónde está Kowalski? –volvió a preguntar ella con impaciencia.

-¡Oh oh! –intervino Rico por primera vez en la conversación. Se adelantó al grupo y se paró frente a ellos, obligándolos a detenerse. Se inclinó un poco para que su parte posterior quedara a la vista de la nutria, en otras palabras, su trasero. Lo apuntó con una aleta, indicándole a la chica que le prestara atención, ella asintió, confundida.

Una vez tuvo su atención, el experto en armas se golpeó un glúteo y soltó un grito para luego desplomarse. Marlene enarcó una ceja, más confundida que antes. No podía despegar la mirada de Rico ni dejar de pensar en la perturbante actuación que había visto.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con algo? –preguntó Marlene, apuntando con un débil dedo al pingüino derrumbado en el pavimento.

Skipper resopló, viendo a su soldado con cara de pocos amigos.

-Recibió una bala, -contestó finalmente el capitán, viendo que no podía fingir más. Cabo no mentía bien y Rico sólo estaba ansioso por contarlo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Marlene, tomada por sorpresa, no había esperado que el científico estuviera herido.- ¿Bala? P-pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Está bien?

Rico volvió a apuntar su trasero.

-A ver, déjenme ver si entiendo. Recibió esa bala… ¿en el trasero? –Los tres pingüinos asintieron. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa culpable.- Bueno, debo admitir que eso es gracioso.

-¡Aye! –convino Rico, soltando una risa ronca que Marlene acompañó con gusto con la suya. Ya que Skipper no quería perder su seriedad, simplemente sonrió.

-No es gracioso, -dijo Cabo frunciendo el ceño.- De hecho, no creo que debamos estar aquí afuera y dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, podría necesitar algo.

-Oigan, por mí no se preocupen, pueden ir con él si quieren. Denle mis saludos, -dijo Marlene esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, el zoológico parece bajo control. Además, aun estamos ocupados con _ese _ asunto que me gustaría resolver cuanto antes, -repuso un pensativo Skipper.- Creo que lo mejor será…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una figura que apareció a la vuelta de la esquina más próxima, la oscuridad la ocultaba y se movía lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Skipper, Rico y Cabo instintivamente saltaron a posiciones defensivas frente a Marlene, en caso de que necesitaran empezar una batalla y protegerla. A medida que la figura, alta y delgada, se acercaba, la tenue luz aclaró sus facciones y les dejó saber su identidad.

-¡Phil! –gritó el chimpancé: Mason. Al verlo, los pingüinos bajaron sus defensas y se relajaron mientras el primate se aproximaba todavía más. No pareció percatarse de que ellos estaban allí hasta casi estar encima de ellos.- ¿No han visto a Phil?

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –preguntó Skipper suspicazmente.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo, -contestó Mason agriamente y cruzó los brazos.

-Sólo salimos para investigar esos gritos que escuchamos, en el camino de vuelta nos encontramos con Marlene y decidimos dar una vuelta, -explicó Cabo viendo que Skipper también había cruzado sus aletas y no hablaría.

-Sí, escuché algo de eso, -dijo el chimpancé.- Pero estaba muy ocupado buscando a Phil, así que no fui a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué le pasó a Phil? –preguntó Marlene, saliendo finalmente de detrás de las espaldas de los pingüinos que aun la cubrían.

-Nisiquiera sé donde está, -respondió Mason encogiéndose de hombros. Había un tono preocupado en su voz que también mostraba su cara.- No me preocupé cuando no lo vi, pero ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

-Tranquilo, Mason, -lo animó Cabo, tomando una de sus peludas manos entre sus pequeñas aletas para reconfortarlo.- Estoy seguro de que Phil volverá pronto y te dará una buena explicación de porque se ausentó sin decir nada.

El primate no encontró consuelo en las palabras del joven cabo y continuó mirando al suelo, silenciosamente preocupándose por su amigo perdido. Cabo sonrió sin encontrar remedio y soltó la mano del chimpancé para volver junto a sus amigos. Ellos tampoco sabían que decir.

-Entonces, Skipper, ¿volvemos ya? –preguntó Cabo. El líder había estado mirando fijamente la expresión de Mason, y la repentinamente mención de su nombre por el soldado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelántense ustedes, soldados, yo me quedaré un rato más a hacer vigilancia, -les dijo, viéndolos de reojo. Rico y Cabo compartieron miradas confundidas, imaginándose lo que su paranoico líder estaría planeando, pero no podían desobedecer órdenes y además Cabo no quería dejar a Kowalski solo por más tiempo.

El experto en armas y el cabo asintieron y se alejaron de su líder, de Marlene y de Mason rumbo al cuartel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Dreamworks y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 4**

-Conserva la calma, simio...

-El término correcto es: chimpancé, -interrumpió Mason al pingüino. Éste molesto rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, ¿cuándo viste a Phil por última vez? –Skipper inquirió, dispuesto a tomar este asunto en sus manos. Con o sin su equipo. Incluso si el único equipo del que disponía era Marlene. El chimpancé se detuvo a pensar.

-Esta tarde, poco antes de que oscureciera, el zoológico ya había cerrado, -respondió con seguridad.- Nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando desapareció. Ya habrán pasado tres horas desde entonces.

-¿Dónde fue eso?

-En nuestro hábitat.

Skipper asintió, conforme con la información. Y comenzó a caminar, guiando al chimpancé y a la nutria hacia sólo el supiera donde. Cuando ya habían recorrido unos cuantos metros, finalmente habló.

-Investigaremos esto a fondo, iremos al meollo del asunto y encontraremos a ese chimpancé, ¡vivo o muerto!

Los ojos de Mason se abrieron con asombro, al ver esto, Marlene intervino para reprender al líder que había dicho tan horrendas palabras.

-¡Skipper! –Ella gruñó con el ceño fruncido. El aludido solo siguió encabezando la marcha, concentrado en su propósito.

Sin embargo, al parecer la búsqueda tendría que esperar un poco más, pues cuando apenas habían recorrido poco camino, unas voces que discutían escuchadas desde el hábitat de los lémures llamaron su atención.

Molesto y sintiéndose obligado a intervenir, se rascó la nuca y se volvió hacia Marlene y Mason.

-Esperen aquí, me encargaré rápido de lo que sea que está pasando allí, -les dijo. Sin más que decir, saltó al interior del hábitat mencionado. Allí, como esperaba, vio a Julien y Maurice discutiendo, Mort los miraba fijamente sin intervenir.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó Skipper con severidad. Los dos lémures se callaron y voltearon a ver al pingüino.- Cola anillada, Rico ya reparó tu trono, ¿qué más puedes querer?

-¡Maurice se está volviendo loco! –exclamó Julien. Detrás de él, Maurice gruñó con los dientes muy apretados.- Comienzo a cuestionar que sea el indicado como mi mano derecha, -añadió en un susurro, aunque su súbdito lo oyó.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Inquirió Skipper, ahora saltando hacia la plataforma junto al trío de lémures.

Julien, por la forma en que abrió la boca y levantó un dedo, se veía que iba a responder, pero Maurice se puso en frente de él y habló primero.

-Estábamos durmiendo tranquilamente cuando escuchamos un ruido, bueno, al parecer yo fui el único que lo oí, porque Julien y Mort fingen sordera, -bufó el lémur regordete.

-¿Y eso qué? –volvió a preguntar Skipper, exasperado.

-¡Que Maurice está loco! –gritó Julien, apretando sus dedos en puños.- No hubo ningún ruido, y además sigue diciendo que había alguien aquí.

Esto atrapó el interés de Skipper, que se volteó de nuevo hacia el lémur de raza Aye-aye en busca de aclaraciones y respuestas. El lémur se las dio felizmente, viendo que Skipper lo tomaba más en serio que a su Rey.

-Cuando me desperté por ese ruido, alcancé a ver algo moviéndose en el minibar, creí que veía mal así que me froté los ojos para despertar por completo, pero luego de hacerlo, ahora esa sombra estaba en el trono del Rey Julien, luego de eso, desapareció. –Explicó Maurice, detrás de él, Julien giraba un dedo en forma de círculo a un lado de su sien, indicando que Maurice estaba loco.

-Entonces, ¿no pudiste ver claramente a esta sombra? –preguntó Skipper, sin prestarle atención al cola anillada. Maurice meneó la cabeza a modo de negación.

-Fue demasiado rápido, le quité la vista de encima unos segundos y ya se había ido.

Skipper se detuvo a pensar unos segundos. Durante ese tiempo, Maurice aprovechó para jalarlo por una aleta y llevarlo aparte, aunque siempre seguidos por la suspicaz mirada del rey Julien.

-Escucha, Skipper, aquí entre nos, no soy el único que ha visto estas cosas, -le confesó en un susurro. Skipper lo escuchaba atentamente.- Los demás también han escuchado ruidos extraños y visto cosas, cosas como sombras. Durante la noche y todo eso.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que pasa esto en _mi_ zoológico? –preguntó el pingüino demandante, absteniéndose de preguntar también: "¿Y por qué nadie me había informado?"

-Como tres días.

Nuevamente Skipper pensó hasta tener algo que decir.

-Probablemente, esta sombra que viste tenga algo que ver con el responsable del desmoronamiento del trono de cola anillada, -aventuró Skipper. Justo entonces, Julien surgió por detrás de sus "súbditos", como él los hubiera llamado.

-Si es así, entonces tienen que atraparlo, -dijo con su voz aguda. Skipper y Maurice adivinaron que había estado escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo.

Skipper resopló y prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Maurice.

-Me ocuparé de esto más tarde. Ahora ya le prometí mi ayuda a alguien más, -sentenció Skipper. Ahora tenía tres problemas. Aunque probablemente el movimiento sospechoso que habían detectado su equipo y él en el parque estaba relacionado con estas misteriosas presencias en el zoológico. Encajaba, pues ambas habían empezado alrededor de las mismas fechas. Tres o cuatro días antes.

Sin más, se fue. Ignorando las órdenes de Julien de capturar al culpable de romper su trono real.

Volvió a reunirse con Marlene y Mason, pero ellos notaron que el pingüino lucía un semblante diferente en el rostro. Menos concentrado y tal vez incluso preocupado por algo.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Marlene.

-Aaah, sólo son los lémures, con ellos siempre hay problemas -contestó Skipper. Lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer su pregunta.- ¿Ustedes dos no han visto cosas raras por aquí?

Marlene y Mason enarcaron una ceja, confundidos por la naturaleza de la pregunta.

-Ruidos, sombras, en la noche, -aclaró Skipper. Sus dos acompañantes se encogieron de hombros con duda.

-Tal vez, -murmuró Mason. Se aclaró la garganta y agregó con incomodidad:- Últimamente… no he podido evitar sentir... unos, unos ojos en mi espalda. Sé que suena loco, pero…

-Sabes, algo me ha estado despertando en las noches, -intervino Marlene, con más confianza.- Y esta vez no son ruidos guturales que vengan de las alcantarillas. Digo, dejo cosas en un lugar y en medio de la noche o a la mañana siguiente aparecen tiradas. Ayer, incluso encontré algo viscoso embarrado por mi suelo.

_Eso es preocupante_, pensó Skipper. Sin embargo, como había dicho, dejó el problema para más tarde.

-Okay. Vamos, debemos encontrar a Phil, -ordenó.- Obviamente no está en el zoológico. Ya has preguntado por los hábitats, ¿verdad, Mason? –Éste asintió.- Debe estar afuera.

Llegaron caminando hasta las grandes puertas del zoológico, allí, antes de salir, Skipper se dio la vuelta para encarar a Marlene.

-Aquí terminas tú, Marlene, -le dijo. La nutria frunció el ceño, molesta.- Sabes que no puedes salir del zoológico sin volverte salvaje, sólo serías un estorbo.

-¡Gracias por decirlo con tanta sensibilidad! –espetó Marlene cruzándose de brazos. Se quedó a presenciar como Skipper y Mason cruzaban las puertas hacia Central Park, saliendo de los límites del zoológico. Al verlos alejarse, se acercó a la puerta y dijo:- Buena suerte.

Skipper sonrió y levantó una aleta para despedirse. Junto con Mason, se perdió en la oscuridad de los árboles y arbustos de Central Park, que auguraban peligros escondidos entre ellos.

Después de una hora de búsqueda, de registrar cada árbol y llamar el nombre de Phil a todo pulmón, el chimpancé mudo no aparecía. Hizo sentir mal a Mason. Phil era su único verdadero amigo y no sabía donde estaba. Si le debía algo, era encontrarlo.

Finalmente, luego de que había pasado otra media hora, un movimiento en un arbusto cercano llamó la atención de ambos animales. Skipper, sintiendo un deja vu, se arrojó al suelo para no ser alcanzado por una bala. Pero Mason se acercó, intrigado y al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Phil! –gritó, emocionado. Había un tono de preocupación y alegría en su voz.

Skipper se incorporó y corrió hasta el lado de Mason para saber que le causaba tanta alegría. Allí, escondido en el arbusto, estaba Phil, atado y amordazado.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –preguntó Skipper, escandalizado.

Antes que nada, Mason ayudó a Phil a liberarse de sus ataduras. Skipper recogió las cuerdas y la mordaza como evidencia. Después una vez Phil estaba suficientemente calmada para hablar (a su modo) lo hizo.

-¿Quién te secuestró y amordazó, chimpancé? –preguntó nuevamente el pingüino. Tomando un largo suspiro, Phil comenzó a hacer señas con las manos que Mason observó cuidadosamente.

Luego de un rato, Phil bajó las manos y Mason se volvió hacia Skipper para encararlo.

-Dijo muchas cosas, pero dice que no sabe como terminó aquí. Estaba leyendo el periódico y desde allí no puede recordar nada. Despertó atado, -tradujo Mason. Skipper sintió decepcionado, esperaba que el chimpancé le diera algo más.

Al menos, ya le había dado una pista. El secuestrador se había infiltrado en el zoológico sin ser visto y había secuestrado a Phil. Pero, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Quién querría secuestrar a Phil? El chimpancé no podía tener enemigos.

Permaneció inmerso en su línea de pensamientos hasta que la voz de Mason lo sacó de ella.

-Skipper, volveremos al zoológico ahora, -le informó. El pingüino levantó la vista del suelo.- Phil está algo alterado.

Skipper intercambió su mirada aleatoriamente de un chimpancé a otro, Phil de hecho si se veía algo asustado. Pero él no podía volver aún.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré algo más. Váyanse ustedes, pero cuiden sus espaldas. –Los chimpancés asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para irse. Mason siempre sujetando por un hombro a Phil.- Por cierto, si alguno de los muchachos pregunta por mí, díganles que estoy aquí.

Mason miró sobre su hombro hacia Skipper y le sonrió con simpatía.

-Claro, -respondió.

Skipper asintió, y en menos de lo que pensaba, estaba solo. O eso se podría decir. Él no se sentía solo. Sabía que estaba siendo observado, sentía esos ojos que Mason le había mencionado en su espalda y que él mismo ya había sentido la noche que le dispararon a Kowalski.

Continuó su camino con paso cauto, cada ramita que pisaba hacía un _crack _bajo sus pies, incluso el suave césped parecía crujir y el viento en lugar de emitir un soplido, rugía contra las hojas de los árboles.

Skipper incluso perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces miró por encima de su hombro.

Ahora era un hecho: estaba siendo observado.

Con esta certeza, sólo le preocupaba otra cosa. ¿Qué quería este enemigo que sin duda los estaba espiando? No tardó en preocuparse por el bien de sus hombres, y por el suyo propio.

Más movimientos sospechosos en los arbustos. Ahora no eran tan discretos. Aunque estaba quieto, las ramitas seguían crujiendo. ¿Se acercaban a su posición? ¡No! No se los permitiría. No se quedaría quieto a esperar que lo encontraran.

Seguramente, si sólo él hubiera estado en peligro, se hubiera quedado a hacer frente a la amenaza invisible. Pero sabía que su equipo también estaba en peligro. Por tanto, debía cuidar de ellos como su líder.

Comenzó a notar pequeños detalles. El césped por el que había caminado antes ahora estaba viscoso, como había dicho Marlene que estaba su cueva. Se caían ramas de los árboles. Y sin mencionar ya la sensación de estar siendo vigilado y los pasos acercándose.

Corrió.

Corrió hasta que hubo entrado de nuevo a la falsa seguridad de su zoológico, de allí se deslizó, desesperado por llegar hasta sus muchachos. Esos ojos desconocidos siguiendo su espalda.

**Cada vez soy capaz de meter menos humor. No se preocupen, tengo unas cosas buenas pensadas que espero los hagan reír en el próximo capítulo, donde de nuevo veremos a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Dreamworks y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 5**

Dentro del cuartel de los pingüinos, una música cursi había comenzado a sonar del televisor y era coreada por el encantador Cabo. Se trataba del tema de apertura del show de los Lunacornios, y la canción no podía ser más melosa y bochornosa. Rico podía escapar de ella, pues cuando comía un delicioso emparedado de sardinas y el sabor viajaba de su paladar hasta su estómago, todo lo que estaba en el mundo exterior desaparecía para él. Además, estaba sentado a la mesa (lo suficientemente lejos del televisor que estaba situado frente a las literas). Pero Kowalski no tenía tanta suerte, él estaba confinado en su cama, muy cerca del televisor pues la razón por la que lo habían movido allí era únicamente por él. Y se encontraba cubriéndose los oídos para evitar que la música entrara por ellos, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Ya está comenzando! –anunció alegremente Cabo, en la pantalla, un unicornio rosa y uno azul habían aparecido en escena. El más joven de la unidad se sentó muy cerca del televisor y con grandes ojos soñadores, se puso a ver el programa.

Kowalski gruñó al escuchar los diálogos estúpidos que tenían los unicornios; ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Ya basta, dame el control! –le gritó a Cabo, extendiendo su aleta hacia él para recibir el aparato.

-¡NO! –se negó Cabo, sus ojos llenos con tristeza mientras sujetaba el control fuertemente con ambas aletas.- Tú eres el único que ha visto la televisión en estos dos días, quiero ver Los Lunacornios hoy.

-¡No me importa, no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Dame el control remoto!

-¡NO!

Los dos empezaron a reñir por el control. Cabo escuchaba los gritos demandantes de Kowalski detrás de él, pero se esforzaba por escuchar su programa. Y Kowalski se estiraba lo más posible para intentar llegar a Cabo sin caerse de la litera.

Finalmente, Rico había salido de su éxtasis por la comida, y los gritos de sus compañeros lo molestaban. Frunció el ceño y gruñó, pero en lugar de hacer algo acerca de ello, decidió prepararse otro emparedado y volver a escapar de la realidad.

Kowalski había conseguido alcanzar a Cabo, quien estrujaba para librarse, y Rico estaba por darle la primera mordida a su nuevo emparedado, cuando la escotilla se abrió de golpe. Los tres se detuvieron en medio de lo que estaban haciendo y vieron a Skipper saltar dentro, agitado y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Skipper? –murmuró Cabo con preocupación, se libró del agarre de Kowalski, pero sólo porque éste lo había deshecho al ver a su líder con esa cara.

El pingüino en mando tomó aire, y gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡EVACUEN!

Los tres pingüinos abrieron los ojos de par en par e intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Cabo había apagado la televisión y Rico había soltado su emparedado. El líder comenzó a correr por todo el cuartel, reuniendo cosas.

-¡Evacuen, reúnan todo lo indispensable, no dejen rastro de su presencia! ¡Rápido, dejen a Kowalski, sólo nos estorbará!

-Skipper, ¿de qué estás hablando? –le preguntó Cabo a su capitán, quien en ese momento llenaba una maleta con pescados, pescados y más pescados.

-Está bien, lleven a Kowalski, pero estén preparados para abandonarlo si tenemos que correr, -reconsideró el líder. Cuando el seguro de la maleta no cerró a causa de los muchos pescados que Skipper había empacado, se desesperó y la tiró a un lado.- ¡También olviden el equipaje, también estorba! ¡Vamos, equipo, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos! Empiecen a moverse.

De nuevo, Rico, Kowalski y Cabo se dirigieron miradas confusas. Su líder acababa de irrumpir repentinamente en el cuartel y les decía que debían salir de allí inmediatamente, sin darles explicaciones. Mientras ellos se preguntaban qué ocurría, Skipper había abierto de golpe la puerta del laboratorio y entrado.

Escucharon como arrojaba cosas a un lado y unos rechinidos, como si estuviera abriendo algo, y de nuevo intercambiaron miradas. La cabeza de su líder se asomó por la puerta del laboratorio y los miró como si ellos fueran los locos por retrasarse.

-¿Van a venir o qué? –les preguntó bruscamente. Los tres se estremecieron al oír el tono imperativo en la voz de su oficial al mando y se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les ordenaba.

Rico y Cabo ayudaron a Kowalski a bajar de la litera y, como habían hecho la noche en que fue disparado, le dejaron caminar en medio de los dos con las aletas detrás de sus cuellos para soporte.

-¡Rápido, ya, ya, ya! –gritaba Skipper, adelantándose. Los tres caminaron lo más rápido detrás de él.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Kowalski en un susurro. Cabo se encogió de hombros y Rico gruñó algo ininteligible.

Skipper luego los ayudó a cada uno a subir en el ducto de ventilación por el que escaparían, obviamente teniendo más problemas cuando llegó el momento de ayudar a Kowalski. Pero entre los tres lo consiguieron y en cuestión de minutos, los cuatro se arrastraban por el ducto, con Skipper encabezando la marcha.

-Skipper, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Por qué hemos dejado el cuartel tan repentinamente? –preguntó Cabo cuando se habían arrastrado por unos minutos. Este ducto conducía al exterior del zoológico, Cabo sabía eso.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Cabo. No sabemos cuándo atacarán, -fue la respuesta de Skipper.

-¿Atacarán? ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Kowalski. El pingüino herido se arrastraba un poco más lento que sus compañeros; la herida en su glúteo derecho quejándose cada vez que tenía que poner una rodilla (?) en frente de la otra.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! –gritó esta vez Skipper en el oído de Kowalski.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó el científico. Olvidándose de obtener respuestas y ahora sólo concentrándose en avanzar por el ducto de ventilación. Sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo y también se mantuvieron callados.

Les tomó unos minutos llegar al final del ducto de ventilación, donde Rico retiró la tapa con presteza y él y Cabo saltaron al césped en el exterior del zoológico. El ducto estaba a unos cuantos metros del piso, sabían que sería difícil conseguir que Kowalski saltara desde esa altura. No obstante, lograron hacerlo con suma rapidez y el pingüino más alto aterrizó en sus aletas, seguido del capitán, quien no necesitó que amortiguaran su caída. Apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, un círculo de luz deslumbrante los cegó. Los cuatro apartaron la vista e hicieron una mueca al sentir sus ojos escocer por la intensa luz. Skipper no necesitaba ver para saber quién era y que acababan de ser rodeados por el enemigo. Aún así, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver al grupo de animales que se habían congregado alrededor de ellos.

-¿Hans? –Cabo se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa al pronunciar el nombre del frailecillo. Dicho animal estaba de pie en frente de ellos con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción en su pico.

-¿Ronda y Savio también? -La morsa y la serpiente se encontraban detrás de Hans, observando con rencor al equipo de pingüinos. Kowalski tragó saliva al pensar en las cosas que estos sujetos querrían hacerles.

-¡Lulú! ¡Clemson! –exclamó Rico, levantando una aleta en dirección a la chimpancé que alguna vez había sido novia de Phil y al lémur que por poco se había salido con la suya en convertirse en el rey del zoológico.

-Todo Hoboken está aquí, -murmuró Kowalski con sorpresa. Cabía mencionar también que todo el zoológico de Hoboken era enemigo de ellos.

Los cuatro pingüinos se quedaron en silencio a observar a los villanos que los rodeaban, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento podría alertarlos y que estaban en desventaja. Cuando ninguno de los dos bandos se animó a hacer movimiento alguno, Cabo se acercó lentamente a su capitán para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Tú sabías esto, Skipper? –le preguntó, pensando que la urgencia de su capitán porque evacuaran el cuartel era debido a este ataque que se avecinaba.

-Sí, -respondió el capitán, ahora siendo él el que avanzó un paso hacia el grupo de villanos.- Yo sabía que Hans estaba detrás de todo esto.

Hans soltó una risa seca al escuchar esto y le demostró a su némesis que no estaba asustado dando un paso al frente igual que él.

-Oh, ¿en serio, Skipper? Pero si esta vez fui tan cuidadoso, -respondió el frailecillo sin dejar de sonreír, fingiendo consternación.

-No lo suficiente, Hans, -aclaró Skipper dedicándole una expresión severa a su enemigo.- Dejaste evidencia suficiente para saber de quién se trataba.

Luego de decir esto, metió una aleta detrás de su espalda y arrojó un pescado a los pies de Hans. El resto de animales soltó un grito sorprendido e incluso Hans se quedó con el pico abierto.

-Eres el único frailecillo obsesionado con pelear a pescadazos que conozco, -declaró Skipper con un tono de presunción como si fuera un detective que acababa de resolver un misterio.

Hans frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-Bien hecho, Hans, -bufó Ronda con molestia.

-¡Sí! Tenías que dejar tu pescado allí tirado, ¿no? –le reclamó Clemson.

-¡Ya cállense! Lo estaba guardando para más tarde, -se defendió el frailecillo, mirando por encima de su hombro a sus aliados.- Además, ¿a quién le importa? Los tenemos donde queríamos, ¿no?

Las voces de los demás se dejaron escuchar hasta que finalmente todos terminaron concordando y volvieron la vista hacia los pingüinos arrinconados. Las cuatro aves se encogieron de hombros, limitándose a ver al grupo de villanos discutir ya que no encontraban escape de esta situación.

-¿Q-qué van a hacer con nosotros? –preguntó Cabo con temor. Una risa general recorrió a los villanos al escuchar la inocente pregunta del más joven de los pingüinos.

-Oh, pronto lo sabrán, -les aseguró Savio con esa voz siseante y con acento español que hacía a las aves estremecer. Incluso Skipper debía admitir que le atemorizaba la boa.

-Ahora, ¡marchen! –les ordenó Hans con rudeza.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Clemson y Lulú habían caminado detrás de ellos y aprovecharon su conveniente posición para empujar a Cabo y a Rico. Estos dos, que ayudaban a Kowalski a apoyarse, se tambalearon hacia adelante, llevando consigo al pingüino estratega y tropezando con Skipper que, por tanto, también fue empujado. A esto le siguieron más empujones del resto de los animales de Hoboken, que obligaban al equipo a caminar.

-¿Marchar? –repitió Kowalski, cuyos empujones lo obligaban a ir más rápido de lo que podía.- ¿A dónde nos llevan? –preguntó con un tono de voz demandante.

Kowalski a veces no sabía cuando era mejor mantenerse callado. Y éste era justamente uno de esos momentos; lo supo en cuanto Hans consideró que no le gustaba su tono de voz y lo dio un empujón especialmente fuerte que ocasionó que Kowalski perdiera el agarre que tenía sobre Rico y Cabo y cayera de bruces al suelo con un quejido.

Los de Hoboken rieron al verlo caer, mientras Cabo se cubrió el pico con horror y se arrodilló junto a su amigo para ayudarlo. Skipper fulminó con la mirada al frailecillo que le devolvió una mirada retadora. Pero el capitán no era tonto y no intentó nada.

-Nos dirigimos a Hoboken, -dijo Hans, respondiendo a la pregunta del científico, quien estaba de nuevo sobre sus pies y volviéndose a colocar en medio de Cabo y Rico. Tenía una expresión dolida en el rostro.

-¡Caminen! –ordenó Ronda. Esta vez los pingüinos no se atrevieron a cuestionar sus órdenes y continuaron avanzando por donde los animales de Hoboken los guiaban.

Luego de un rato de caminar sin descanso, Skipper comenzó a desear que los de Hoboken los hubieran encerrado en una jaula o algo parecido. Así al menos no tendrían que caminar. Pero probablemente ellos habían pensado en eso y habían querido hacer del viaje lo más desagradable para los aborrecidos pingüinos.

Notó que sus reclutas habían procurado no decir palabra durante todo el camino, probablemente asustados de recibir un castigo como el que le habían dado a Kowalski. No obstante, él estaba lejos de ser intimidado.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta –dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro a Hans, que caminaba a pocos metros detrás de él y su equipo.

-Sin preguntas –gruñó Clemson firmemente. Al capitán no le importó.

-Es obvio que planearon esto cuidadosamente, -comentó con naturalidad.- ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

Antes de que alguien más pudiera ordenarle a Skipper que se callara, Hans decidió responderle:

-Semanas. Incluso meses. –Su tono de voz era rencoroso.

-Ya veo. Bueno, es obvio que no tuvieron mucho cuidado; hace tres días que detecté su movimiento aquí en Central Park. ¡¿Qué les parece eso?! –Sonrió con suficiencia, creyéndose mejor que ellos.

Para su sorpresa, varios de los villanos sólo rieron.

-Nos detectaste porque _nosotros_ queríamos que nos detectaras. Fue divertido verlos rondar el parque, buscando estúpidamente rastro de su enemigo sin dormir. Y todos sabemos cómo terminó eso, -dijo el frailecillo entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonreía y dirigía una mirada hacia la herida vendada del teniente.

-¿Qué ganaban disparándole a Kowalski? Ni siquiera fue una parte vital.

-No les des ideas, -murmuró Kowalski con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú cállate, pingüino! –le ordenó Ronda desde la parte trasera del grupo. El pingüino más alto gruñó y se inclinó un poco más hacia Cabo para hablar en voz baja.

-¿Por qué me callan a mí y a Skipper no?

-No lo sé, pero por favor cállate. No quiero hacerlos enojar más, -murmuró Cabo con cobardía.

-Fue sólo por diversión, -contestó Hans a la pregunta de Skipper.- Queríamos darte a ti al principio pero te moviste fuera del camino cuando saliste corriendo para perseguirme y Clemson le disparó al otro.

-Nada personal, pingüino. No soy muy bueno con las armas, -le dijo el lémur a Kowalski. Éste sólo bufó, sintiendo los dolorosos puntos que su capitán había hecho esa noche en su glúteo. Le molestaba saber que estos desquiciados animales sólo le habían disparado por diversión.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿por qué estuvieron escondiéndose y observando el zoológico? –preguntó Skipper ahora.

-Teníamos que mantener un ojo pegado a ustedes, -contestó Hans.

-Además, fue muy divertido ver como se aterrorizaban todos en tu pequeño y ridículo zoológico, -comentó Savio, sacando la lengua varias veces mientras hablaba.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿por qué destruyeron el trono de cola anillada?

-Oh de hecho, eso fue cosa mía, -contestó Clemson con una gran sonrisa.- Ese remedo de rey se lo merecía.

-De acuerdo, comprendo. Pero, ¿por qué secuestraron a Phil? ¿Qué diablos les ha hecho ese pobre e inocente chimpancé?

Luego de que dijera esto, Lulú soltó un largo bufido y giró los ojos.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó verdaderamente molesta.- Sólo digamos que no quedé en muy buenos términos con ese patán.

-Aunque no logró comprender la ruta que tomaron… sólo tengo una última pregunta: ¿por qué están haciendo todo esto? ¿Cuál es su motivación? Digo, aparte de que somos enemigos jurados a muerte.

-Eso, mi querido enemigo, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a Hoboken, -sentenció Hans con voz profunda. Los cuatro pingüinos tragaron saliva.- ¡Muévanse!

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé la historia… No puedo prometerles que actualizaré más seguido, lo siento.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
